


muffins are good

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, derek hale is socially inept, hearts on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Blake, having had a bit of a night, shows up to give Derek some muffin. Lovin'. Muffins. There's no sex of any kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muffins are good

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: brief flashback, self-hate from perspective character
> 
> Occurs a few hours after the end of 3x03. This is unbetaed and my first fanfic in a really long time, and my first Teen Wolf fanfic, so please be gentle. I made up the characterization for Ms. Blake since we have no idea who she is yet. Also I decided she recognized Derek because he's been on the news as a murder suspect and she's heard about the fire just like everyone else, but she is giving him the benefit of the doubt since he saved her from monsters and showed up all halo-backlit.

Derek is shirtless and sweaty, having just finished another set of pushups. It’s been a long night. And morning. Cora and Boyd are upstairs, still asleep, and Isaac is at Scott’s, which Derek is trying not to be jealous about.

Downstairs Derek hears the telltale sounds of a human approaching his loft; high heels thudding against the concrete flooring, a slightly fast heartbeat, fabric swishing against legs. For an instant he’s back at his burned out shell of a childhood home and it’s Kate and he can’t quite breathe. He shakes his head and closes his eyes; focuses on what he can smell—a little dampness, a little decay, brick dust, Isaac. No charcoal. The elevator door rattles open and Derek gets up, doesn’t bother to put on a shirt, turns and startles. It’s the teacher from last night. She looks a lot less frightened now, staring at his torn open brick wall and his massive windows, the bed in the middle of everything. Her eyes settle on him and he hears her tiny sharp intake of breath. She’s showered and changed so she doesn’t smell like sweat and moldy boiler room paper anymore. There are bags under her eyes from the sleepless night. Overall though she looks…good. Better. Than she did a few hours ago.

“Nice place; very Batman, it suits you,” she says, and _what_. She’s holding a big wicker basket with a checkered cloth over it; it smells like blueberries.

She must notice where his eyes are, because the next thing out of her mouth is “muffins! I brought you some thank-you muffins. For saving me?” She’s lost whatever bravado got her this far, apparently. She’s got a weird look on her face. Oh. Derek is glaring. At the muffins.

“How did you find me?” he blurts, and it sounds gruff and horrible, and he cringes, because he’s supposed to be working on this not-being-an-asshole thing. Talking. Interacting with other people. Not lurking around or sneaking up on anyone. The teacher clears her throat.

“The computer? There are student records.” When he continues to look at her blankly she goes on. “Isaac? Lahey? He listed you as his guardian and this as his address. On the forms he had to fill out. To attend school?” Damn it. She looks scared again now. She’s probably wondering why she bothered, trying to do anything nice for Derek, who clearly doesn’t deserve it.

“So cyber-stalking, is that what you teach?” he spits, before he can stop himself, but to his surprise the teacher just laughs brightly and holds out the muffin basket.

“I’m sorry, I guess. I’m Jennifer. Please take these muffins. I can go away now so you can get back to…wearing really tight pants and nothing else alone in your apartment.” Her eyes have drifted from his face down quite far, and she’s blushing, and suddenly Derek finds himself blushing also. He can feel heat all up the back of his neck and in his ears, and he knows both are probably bright red.

He grabs the muffins and pulls them probably too roughly out of Jennifer’s hands.

“Thanks,” he says, and it’s awkward, he can tell it’s awkward. Jennifer just looks him up and down one more time and walks back to the elevator, clanging the door shut firmly and pressing the down button before calling “anytime!”

Now he has muffins. It’s a good thing he has a refrigerator and electricity now, so he can keep them fresh. Is that what you’re supposed to do with muffins, put them in the fridge? He pulls the cloth back and snorts, because the muffins have very obviously been purchased at a grocery store, taken out of their packaging, and placed in this basket. This is how Derek would do it, if he had to give someone muffins, if he were the sort of person who gave muffins to people.

Derek _likes_ Jennifer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr.](http://phoebexm.tumblr.com)


End file.
